


Внутреннее ухо, внутренний голос

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим немножко потерялся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутреннее ухо, внутренний голос

И вот тогда внутренний голос сказал Джиму: “Ни черта ты не можешь сделать, и спасти, по большому счёту, тоже никого не можешь. И только идиот взял бы на себя ответственность за жизни, которые не может защитить”.  
Потом голос подумал и добавил: “Справедливости ради: и ни один капитан никогда не мог. А если кому и казалось, что от него есть какой-то прок, то это так, завышенная самооценка и самомнение. Но вот со Споком надо что-то решать”.  
Ну а затем Джим проснулся, недоумевая и обливаясь холодным потом. Что решать? Зачем?  
Но, впрочем, особенно раздумывать ему было некогда – фантастически проспал. Пять минут до смены на мостике – зубы почистить? Душ, быть может, успеется? А вот завтрак – увы-увы.  
– Чёрт, – сказал Джим пространству.  
И через шесть минут был на мостике.  
Его минутное опоздание было отмечено: почти видел, как неумолимо тикают часики в вулканских идеальных мозгах. Ну, и бровь ещё поднята.  
”Со Споком надо что-то решать…”  
– Мистер Спок, доложить!  
– Движение согласно проложенному маршруту и графику, сэр. Отклонений от курса на протяжении предыдущих суток не отмечено. На настоящий момент мы следуем через звёздную систему Двойной Леды, до точки запланированного перехода на ВАРП-скорость остается девять часов и шесть минут.  
– А секунд? Сколько? – тревожно спросил Джим.  
Спок окинул своего капитана раздраженным взглядом и неохотно ответил:  
– Это зависит от случайных, слабо предсказуемых обстоятельств.  
Чехов с Сулу переглянулись со значением. Ухура тихо, но отчетливо фыркнула. Главным непредсказуемым обстоятельством считается “Чёртово везение Дж.Т. Кирка ТМ”. Все они так считают.  
Джим ощутил себя в западне.  
– Спасибо, мистер Спок.  
С обеденным перерывом вышло неловко: Джим вышел на четвертой палубе и почувствовал себя крохотным неловким человечком в огромном лабиринте без входа и выхода. Он растерянно мотал головой, видя всё будто впервые: множество людей, светлые стены и низкие потолки. Потом схлынуло. Но пообедать Джим тоже не успел. Время куда-то девалось, стремительно исчезало.  
И смена закончилась тоже. А несколько позже Джим обнаружил себя в корабельной оранжерее – минут десять пялился на цветущие тао-ха, похожие на земные персиковые деревья. Обнаружил себя не без помощи Сулу, тот окликнул:  
– Капитан?  
– Очень красиво здесь…  
– Ещё бы. Но вы выглядите нездоровым, сэр. Рассеянным, как мне кажется. Быть может, вам следует…  
– Пойду спать. Пожалуй, вы правы, мистер Сулу.  
Через лабиринт выбрел к каюте. У двери поджидал озабоченный и в меру хмурый Спок. Он окинул своего капитана обвиняющим взглядом и сказал:  
– Всю смену вы демонстрировали нехарактерную для себя модель поведения.  
– Правда? И какую же?  
– Вы молчали.  
Джим опешил.  
– И сохраняли неподвижность.  
– Ты хотел потыкать в меня палочкой?  
Тогда опешил Спок.  
– Мы отправляемся к доктору МакКою, сэр. Незамедлительно.  
Джим припомнил нынешний сон, ощущая ещё большую растерянность, чем прежде. К счастью, Спок неплохо ориентировался во всей этой путанице ходов. Джим вспомнил: когда по кораблю тянуло гарью и где-то что-то горело, Спок был так же спокоен и собран.  
– Хорошо, – запоздало согласился Джим: со временем действительно творилось непонятное. С пространством тоже. Оно кривилось и извивалось.  
– И? – тут уже выскочил Боунз и хищно ухмыльнулся.  
– Капитан неадекватно реагирует на раздражители, – ответил Спок и придвинул Джима к биокровати. В лазарете из коек складывался целый лабиринт, но простенький и понятный. Люди брели по нему к выздоровлению (у некоторых не получалось).  
– Садись, Джим. Ты какой-то пришибленный.  
Ещё бы. Сложно быть идеальный капитаном и всех спасать (“Скорее – невозможно”, – услужливо шепнул внутренний голос).  
Спок встал у докторского стола, руки сложил за спиной и так замер, ощупывая Джима тяжелым заботливым взглядом. Видать, надолго устроился.  
Боунз запиликал трикодером, бормоча под нос. За Боунза Джим тоже отвечал, но и Боунз – за Джима. Своеобразный баланс, который успокаивал и вселял надежду. Джим со страхом посмотрел на Спока – Спока никак нельзя потерять, не спасти.  
– Ого! – воскликнул Боунз, излишне громко. – У него повреждение внутреннего уха, нарастающий отек. Не смертельно, но неприятно и мешает ориентироваться в пространстве. Верно, Джим?  
– Травму капитан, очевидно, получил в результате серии взрывов в третьей лаборатории, – неодобрительно отозвался Спок.  
– Я ничего не заметил, – попробовал защититься Джим. Тут осенило: вот же! Нужно решить со Споком!  
– Иди, – велел вулканцу Боунз, совершенно не обращая внимания на возражения своего пациента. – Он проспит ближайшую смену, нечего тебе здесь торчать.  
– Погоди! – отчаянно крикнул Споку Джим. – Я тут понял: ты не должен никуда деваться! Обязан быть здесь!  
– В лазарете? – непонятливо уточнил Спок.  
– Здесь. Рядом. На корабле. Живой! Я решил: ты мне нужен!  
– О.  
И, вдумчиво:  
– Аналогично. Джим.  
Потом Джим действительно проспал целую смену.


End file.
